Zilla
Zilla is a titan that is a mutated iguana clone to Godzilla. Design Appearance Originally intended to be a more realistic depiction of Godzilla, the 1998 design is a very drastic redesign, to the point of looking almost nothing like his Japanese counterpart. The CGI model's appearance and stance seem to be based off of Tyrannosaurus rex, with certain features of iguanas and dromaeosaur dinosaurs such as Velociraptor. The color of the design's skin is a very dark blue on the top of his body, to the point of looking black during some scenes, a silvery light-blue color on the sides of the body, and tan on the underside, as if to blend in with urban environment. The design has a notably big underbite with a huge chin, and teeth which stick out of the mouth, much like crocodiles'. In contrast to Godzilla's maple leaf shaped dorsal plates, the 1998 design has curved, spike-like scutes,4 curving towards the front, described as looking somewhat like reversed shark fins. The design has powerful, long legs and arms, which enable for very swift movement; something it was specifically designed to have, as well as being able to move on all fours while tunneling.5 The 1998 Godzilla possessed long, powerful legs and arms. He also possessed a seemingly vestigial toe on the back of his foot, and three dinosaur-like toes on its 13.7-foot-long feet. Personality Unlike his Japanese counterpart, the 1998 Godzilla behaves in a very different manner: being animalistic, elusive, and evasive, yet clever creature in his first film appearance, and he kept most, or at the very least some of these traits later on. He mostly ate fish, making him a piscivore, which he would also pass onto his offspring. When being attacked, he would try to confuse his offenders and then attack them back, and he even faked his own death when the two Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Submarines shot two torpedoes at him. After his offspring were killed when the Madison Square Garden was bombed by the military, he showed sadness (nudging one of his offspring with his snout in an attempt to "wake it") and then a great amount of anger towards the main characters, whom he may or may not have known were somewhat behind their deaths. As a result, he begins attacking in a more relentless and aggressive manner similar to his Japanese counterpart (though it ultimately led to his downfall). He also seemed to possess some form of higher thinking, as when three helicopters were chasing him, after eluding them, he began roaring and screeching to make them think he was hiding in the buildings front of them, and after they exhausted all their ammo, he made sounds like he was defeated before smashing through the buildings behind them and destroying two of them with ease; after the third one eluded him, he made use of his camouflage to attack it from underneath. Trivia *Zilla makes his first appearance in Monster Wars - Part 1. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Titans Category:Iguanas